Pokémon: Monster Hunter Version
by theoneandonlylordmonkeyknight
Summary: We are the Creator. We have decided to chronicle a tale for you through this author. Your kind has written many stories of My creations. Let Us see how your kind likes this one. The author We have chosen will decide on the content We have given them. Enjoy. -A
1. Candle of Darkness

_So this is what I've been working on instead of Skyrim: Secrets of the Moon. I hit a wall with that one, then started thinking of this. It was rather detailed, so I wrote it down and went from there. For clarification, none of the hunters featured in this chapter are actual hunters (to my knowledge.) Each of their sets were made on the spot, so if you want them to be improved, pm me to let me know. Also, the quest that the hunters are on is a G-Rank Special Permit quest._

~~~~Line Break~~~~

A Kelbi nibbled at the tall grass, eating its meal. Heavy footsteps behind it caused the Kelbi to sharply turn its head towards the noise, then dart off, crying out to alert the others in the area. As the Kelbi fled from the area, the Gore Magala continued to plod on, uncaring and unminding of the small herbivores. It stopped, and flared its wings for a split second, spreading ebony scales everywhere.

Movement.

The Magala twisted towards the movement, and let out a warning screech. In response, sharp bursts of pain peppered the Magala's head and back. It growled, then flared its wings again, sending out ebony scales in a flurry of black. Three figures were rushing towards it, with one of them lagging behind, and a fourth was standing still, aiming at the Magala. It swiped its claws at the first figure that reached it, sending it tumbling back. The second figure dove to the side to avoid the Magala's snapping jaws. It turned to face the third figure, only to find that the figure had propelled itself upwards. The Magala felt two heavy blows hit its back. Its legs buckled, but stayed standing. All of a sudden, an extremely heavy force slammed into the side of its head, disorienting the Magala. Shaking off the dizziness, the Magala screeched, then bowled over the two figures in front of it. Feeling pain peppering its back again, the Magala swung towards the fourth figure and shot three bursts of dark fire that traveled along the ground. The fourth figure tried to roll out of the way, but instead was slammed into by the dark fire and forced into the next area. Not forgetting the other three, it quickly scattered ebony scales everywhere, only to find that once again two heavy blows were forced upon its back. This time the Magala did fall, and as it righted itself, it felt something clamber onto its back. Outraged, the Magala bucked and twisted to do its best to get the thing off. When it stopped to rest, the Magala felt something sharp impale its back. Squealing in pain, the Magala flopped over. It tried to stand back up, but received a flurry of blows and smashes. Finally getting up, the Magala once again screeched. It'd had enough of these pests. Once more, it charged towards the four figures, which had regrouped. Right before the Magala slammed into the group, a portal opened up in front of the beast, swallowing it whole. The portal closed and disappeared after the Gore Magala had fully entered.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"You lads saw that too, right?" The other three nodded. "Alright, so that Tanzian Ale has nae caused me ta hallucinate."

"What da heck was dat? Some kinda portal?"

"Looked like it. Zough vere it sent ze Gore is ze bigger question. Hopefully it von't be able to bother any villages vere it is. Come on. Ve can't do anything else here." The four hunters, a Gunner and three Blademasters, began the trek back to the base camp to signal the Felynes for pickup. The Gunner, wearing Nargacuga X armor and carrying a Gravios Gigacannon, spoke up with a Brooklyn accent.

"Ya know, da Guildmaster's gonna be pissed." In front of her, the Blademaster with a massive Grongigas Hammer and wearing Gravios Z armor agreed in a deep voice with a Southern drawl.

"No way are we getting off easy. Even if it ain't our fault." Next to him, the Universus Insect Glaive wielder with Rathalos X armor was a bit more optimistic. As she stroked her bug's carapace, she replied with a Scottish accent tinting her voice.

"Aye. But you've got ta remember, _a portal opened up out of nowhere._ He'll be more interested in that than anythin' else."

"Enough, _dummkopfs_." This was the leader, who had a Fulgent Demolisher Charge Blade, was wearing Artian X armor, and had a German accent. "Speculating about ze Guildmaster and his reaction vill not help. Ve vill explain it to him, and accept any punishment he gives us." The other three nodded, and marched onwards. The leader couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. _'Still, vhat vas zat portal? Appearing out of nowhere like zat, in front of ze Gore Magala, zen closing once ze Gore Magala had entered...it's as if something vas vaiting for ze Gore Magala...vell, vhatever it is, ve can't do anything about it. I just hope zat vherever ze Gore Magala vas sent, zey can handle it…'_

~~~~Line Break~~~~

To the Gore Magala, nothing changed except the temperature and the sudden feeling of running on air. However, both were gone as quickly as they had appeared. Due to the fact that the changes were almost nil, the Gore Magala continued his charge...

 _WHAM!_

...straight into a wall. The impact took the Gore Magala for a loop, and he sat down hard, confused. Where had the pests gone? The Magala flared his wings again, letting ebony scales fly. Nothing. No living creature was near him. In fact, he was the only thing in the cave, though there was an exit to the cave he was in. Forgetting about the pests, he decided to figure out what had happened, and headed for the exit.

Once outside, the ebony scales flew yet again. There were creatures scurrying about the tall grass, and rushing water some distance away, but other than that, he was quite alone. A bit confused, he decided to head towards his temporary roost. Spreading his wings, the Gore Magala took off into the night.

 _A few hours later…_

After flying aimlessly, he decided to land. For whatever reason, he couldn't get a sense of direction back to his roost. It was as if it had disappeared. Growling softly to himself, the Gore Magala angled himself downwards. He alighted on an open stretch of land, which was surrounded by a forest infused with shadows, and a watery swamp clogged with mud. Deciding that the area was suitable for the night, the Gore Magala began to curl up. However, a peculiar sound reached him. He lifted his head up, wondering what it was. After determining the direction the sound was coming from, he got up and plodded off in that direction, deciding to deal with it so he could sleep.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

She sat down hard and cried, sorrow and confusion filling her entire being. Why? Why had she been abandoned? She hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't done anything to deserve this. So _why?_ Sniffling, she calmed down a little. She just couldn't understand...couldn't comprehend why she had been released.

 _SNAP_

The sound of a stick breaking caused her to jump up from her sitting position. She had forgotten that, despite it being nighttime and this being a very secluded part of the forest, there were still others around, and she had been crying _very_ loudly.

"H-hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" There was no verbal response. Suddenly, ebony scales were flying everywhere. She braced herself for an attack, but none came. Instead, the ebony scales swirled around her in an almost hypnotic pattern, not doing any damage. She watched them entranced. The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, and she looked in their direction. When the owner of the footsteps appeared, she gasped. It was a huge, black dragon, about eighteen feet tall. She had never seen something like this before. Timidly, she slowly stepped over to him. He didn't move, and it was then she saw that he didn't have any eyes. She very carefully reached out towards his snout, stopping just short of it. He snorted, then pushed his snout into her hand.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

So...what had he found? His ebony scales gave him an upright form with a big belly, while his nose gave him the scent of a female, and for some strange reason, a scent similar to that of a Kecha Wacha's mucus, which hid another scent that he disregarded. She had also spoken a language that he couldn't quite understand but was familiar. This led him to believe he had found a False-Hide expecting a hatchling. While normally he hated False-Hides, he wouldn't hurt anything with an unborn hatchling. So when she reached out to touch his snout and hesitated, he pushed forwards. When he made contact, he realized something wasn't right. He only felt two fingers, and he was pretty sure that False-Hides weren't so... _gooey._

~~~~Line Break~~~~

When she felt him stiffen, she knew something was wrong. It also worried her that he hadn't said anything. So she withdrew her hand and addressed him directly.

"Hello there. Who are you? I've never seen a Pokémon like you before." Still no response from the black dragon, causing her to wonder why he wasn't responding. It was then that she remembered why he had likely shown up in the first place. "Oh, um...I'm sorry if my crying bothered you," she apologized, her expression becoming downtrodden. "I-it's just that I, well…I-I was released." She decided to stop there. What wild Pokémon knew about being called friend for so long, then being tossed aside like yesterday's garbage? What wild Pokémon would know about being called weak after losing one battle?

 _rustlerustle_

Movement behind her caused her to turn away from the black dragon and look towards the source. What she saw first excited her, then terrified her. "G-garchomp!"

The Mach Pokémon leered toothily at her. All claws and teeth, the land shark was quite intimidating.

"I gotta thank ya for cryin' so loud. Otherwise I might notta found you!" She slowly backed up, stumbling a bit when she thought she would run into the black dragon's head. A glance backwards revealed that he was gone.

"W-why are y-you h-here?"

"I think you know exactly why."

"B-but I'm n-not on the team anymore, G-garchomp," she squeaked. "I was r-released!" Garchomp chuckled darkly.

"I know. But I hadn't gotten what I wanted. So I convinced him to let me come find you! And darlin', this time there ain't anyone around to save you."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

As soon as he had caught the male dragon's scent, the Gore Magala had retreated into the woods surrounding the clearing. He berated himself for not catching it sooner, but he had been distracted by the female. Now that he could concentrate, he focused on the female's scent. Underneath the scent of slime was a draconic scent. He hadn't found an expecting False-Hide, he had found a female dragon that had a big belly and was covered in goo. Trying to decide what to do next, he listened to two dragons in the clearing, analysing their tones...the female was scared. The Gore Magala managed to pick up a bit of the words.

"...eromyna, G-garchomp. Desaeler-r saw I!"

Slowly but surely, the words were starting to make sense to him. And he had picked up a name from that jumble. Garchomp. That must have been the male, since the female said it while addressing the male. As he continued to listen to the conversation's tones, he picked up on what was being said.

The male, Garchomp, wanted to take her as his own. The female had no intentions of complying. Normally, he could care less about something like this happening. After all, they weren't even the same species, but for whatever reason, he cared. Something stirred inside him, prompting action, as if a being of emotion had touched him.

Without even thinking of the consequences, he leapt into the clearing with a loud roar.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Just as Garchomp rushed at her, a large black shape jumped in front of her, roaring loudly! Garchomp skidded to a halt, snarling.

"Oh, so you went and cheated on me, did ya? Shoulda known you'd do that!" From behind the black dragon, she gasped. She'd never do that! They weren't even together in the first place, but if the black dragon didn't know that...however, her fears were dispersed when the black dragon let out a snort of disbelief. And then, he opened his maw, and in a broken tongue, spoke.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

He could understand the language now. He didn't know why, but he could. It was as if some being of knowledge was feeding him information on the language, and showing him how to speak it. So he spoke.

"You...not her...mate. Listened...from trees...you just...want satis...faction." It was broken, but the message was delivered. Garchomp became enraged.

"You was eavesdroppin'?! How dare you!? I won't stand for it, and you won't prevent me from takin' her!" With that, he charged at the Gore Magala, claws raised to strike with Dual Chop. For a split second, the Gore Magala froze. Garchomp was about the same height as the False-Hides, and with his claws raised he looked like one with a claw-pair. But as if a being of willpower had invigorated him, he roared at Garchomp, and fired off a blast of dark fire. It collided head on with Garchomp, who charged through as though nothing had happened, but the Gore Magala knew better. He fired off another blast of dark fire, and once again, it collided with Garchomp. However…

"GRAAHH!" Garchomp's roar of pain echoed through the clearing. Burns sizzled on his tough skin, and the land shark fell to a knee. "Bwuh...how?"

"Frenzy...Virus. Powers...up, but...weak to Virus...attacks." Garchomp stood up, digesting this new information.

"You...you...RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The Mach Pokémon began to glow with a purple light. "I've about had enough of ya! Now I'll wipe you off of the face of the Earth!" The purple light shattered, revealing Garchomp to have bulked up, with much more powerful claws.

" **MEGA GARCHOMP!** " The Mega-Evolved Pokémon coated his body in a red aura, which flared with power. "TAKE THIS! **OUTRAGE**!" And he flew at the Gore Magala.

However, the Gore Magala was hardly deterred. His wings flared up, filling the clearing with ebony scales that made it even darker, and his antennae lifted from his head and hardened, glowing with an eerie purple light. His wings came down next to him, forming a fifth and sixth limb, with the wingskin flaring behind him, resembling a tattered cloak. As Mega Garchomp approached, the Gore Magala rose up on his hind legs, and right as Mega Garchomp was about to hit him, he slammed down on the enraged land shark.

Hard.

Screeching in pain and anger, Mega Garchomp squirmed underneath the black dragon. How was this happening? He was a pseudo-legendary, and Mega Evolved at that! He should be wiping the floor with this punk, no matter the size difference. Suddenly, the middle left wingarm seized Mega Garchomp, and started to slam him against trees, boulders, the ground...and to dreamland he went.

Having felt Mega Garchomp go limp, the Gore Magala released him, where he fell to the ground, then reverted back to normal. The Gore Magala went back to normal as well, and the darkness lifted from the clearing. He turned to the female, who was open-mouthed in shock.

"You...okay?" His broken speech brought her back to reality, and she blushed.

"Um, y-yes. Th-thank you, um...oh, I...I don't know your name." He didn't respond, and she quickly stated, "My name is Goodra. W-what's yours?"

"...Vulon."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"Are you sure of this, Creator?"

"Yes, We are. It's better than being hunted down by humans to be killed, which is why We had your brother bring him here, and you quicken the journey."

"And the Goodra that he saved?"

"We did not expect him to do such a thing...perhaps one or more of the others took interest and guided him. Still, this solves the problem of having a teacher in Our world. A good thing too. Such power…"

"Which is why I'm skeptical. He took down one of the most aggressive pseudo-legendaries there are, while it was Mega Evolved. Mega. Evolved."

"We believe this to be partially due to Garchomp's lack of information about his opponent. We also believe that the 'Frenzy Virus' mentioned played a key factor."

"Hhnn. I suppose you want my brother and I to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes. After all, who better than the Masters of Time and Space to observe?"

"Perhaps the omnipotent Creator…"

"Amusing. Now go."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

 _So in this, Vulon the Gore Magala is basically a new Pokémon. Due to him not being a Shagaru Magala, he is considered a pseudo-legendary, since Gore Magalas are basically juvenile Elder Dragons. After evolution, he is considered a Legendary, since Shagaru Magalas are Elder Dragons. Chaotic Gore Magalas are considered pseudo-legendary. Vulon's typing is Virus/Dragon. I'll explain the Virus type in a bit. His in-game evolution requirements are as follows: After reaching Lv. 70, he must faint in battle. If he is taken to a Pokémon Center right away, he will evolve into a Shagaru Magala after being revived. If a battle is initiated before reaching the Pokémon Center, he will evolve into a Chaotic Gore Magala after being revived. Using items that revive in the field will not cause evolution._

 _This is based off the MH4U lore, which says that after being killed, the Gore Magala's body will act as a cocoon. It emerges as a Shagaru Magala after an indeterminate amount of time. If the sleep is disturbed, it emerges as a Chaotic Gore Magala._

 _Vulon's Ability is Frenzy Virus. After his health drops below half, he will enter the Frenzy Virus Mode, which is the same as him becoming enraged in MH4U. This raises all of his stats, excluding health, by three points. After his health drops to ten points or below, he reverts to normal._

 _Now, the Virus type. The Virus type is weak to Fire, Thunder, Dragon, and Virus types, and resistant to Water and Ice types. The first three are based off of a Magala's resistances, and the fourth is due to how the typing works. The next two are also based off of a Magala's resistances._

 _Any opponent hit with a Virus type attack has a fifty percent chance to gain the Virus type. Any Pokémon with the Virus type will ignore all other weaknesses and resistances except for the Virus type's weaknesses and resistances. They gain an attack boost and defense drop of two points each if the Virus type is not their original type. Unless an opponent is infected with the Virus type, Virus attacks will deal normal damage, regardless of type. If infected, Virus type attacks will be supereffective. In other words, not a single Pokémon is immune to Virus type attacks._

 _Also, this is for in-game stuff. The story will be in the anime world. I do not think that Ash and co. will make an appearance, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Anyways, in the anime world, Vulon can go into Frenzy Mode whenever he pleases, but will keep his ability for battles. Oh, and Pokémon can have more than four moves._

 _Leave a review for me so I can improve. Flames will be absorbed by a Houndoom with Flash Fire._

 _jsun25, logging off._


	2. Angelus Daemonis

_So, for those complaining about Vulon wiping the floor with Mega Garchomp, let me reiterate: G-Rank Special Permit quest. That means that Vulon is one of the toughest Gore Magalas you could face. He's pretty much Lv. 100. Also, Mega Garchomp rushed into the battle, full of rage and not knowing anything about Vulon. Granted, this is typical of a Garchomp to do, but raw strength does not mean a win every time. Another thing to consider: size difference. Garchomp stands at 6' 03", while Vulon is 18' tall. That's triple the height. And either way, this is my story, which means I can do as I please in it without needing an explanation. What do you think crack fics are?_

 _Now that my rant is over, I apologize for it, and implore you to read my story with the knowledge that I have thought all of this out very thoroughly._

~~~~Line Break~~~~

As the morning sun rose above the treetops, it filled the clearing with light. Said light then proceeded to strike Goodra's closed eyes, who flinched, mumbled incoherently, and turned over away from the light into a still asleep Vulon. Half-awake, she snuggled into him, murring in pleasure. The Gore Magala, who had flopped onto his back in his sleep, was awoken. He "blinked" metaphorically, and flicked up his antennae for a quick glance around.

"Goodra…"

"Mm...what...is it, talking...cloud…" Vulon snorted in amusement, pushed her off of him, and rolled to his feet. The push woke up Goodra, who yawned and stretched. "Ah...good morning, Vulon."

"Morning, Goodra." The pudgy Dragon Pokémon got to her feet. She really was grateful for what Vulon had done. Not only had he saved her from Garchomp, he had allowed her to stay with him for the night. Vulon had also, after she asked him to, moved Garchomp from the clearing to the closest path. When he inquired as to why, she explained that it'd be easier for humans to find him and take him to a Pokémon Center.

 _Flashback_

" _What is...Pokémon Center?"_

" _Hmm? Oh, right. You're a wild Pokémon. Um, Pokémon Centers are a place for Trainers to heal their Pokémon teams and swap them for others staying with a Professor."_

" _...Trainers...Professor?"_

" _Oh dear. This may take a while…"_

 _Flashback End_

In the end, Goodra had told Vulon almost everything about the Trainer system that she had learned about. She hadn't told him about how she had ended up in the clearing, crying her eyes out. That, she decided, was personal.

A nudge from behind shook her out of her thoughts. "Oh! I-i'm sorry, Vulon. I-i got lost in my thoughts." She shook her head, embarrassed. "Anyways, thank you for helping me...I'll be on my way now…"

"...Why?" he asked, curious.

"W-well, I figured that you'd want me t-to leave now that I'm safe from G-garchomp."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Leave? Why would she think that? He quickly shook his head, explaining why he didn't want her to leave.

"This place unfamiliar...need guide and friendly presence…."

"O-oh!" She sounded flustered. "U-um...t-thank you, Vulon. But to be honest, this is my first time out in the wild since...well, since I was a little Goomy."

"What is Goomy?"

"...you don't know what evolution is?"

"No. Not know what Pokémon is either. Like said, not from here." The revelation caused Goodra's eyes to widen and her brain come to a realization.

"Oh, sweet Arceus...you could be from another world!" He tilted his head in confusion. "Vulon, before you ended up here, what happened? What was going on around you?" And so, he told her of the happening with the False-Pelts (which bewildered Goodra - she couldn't imagine being hunted and killed for her body parts), and how when he charged at them, they had disappeared and he had ended up inside of a cave (he was NOT admitting to running into a wall.) "That...that sounds like you ended up in the Chamber of Emptiness. But your world doesn't sound like the Distortion World…"

"Distortion World?" he asked. Goodra sighed, exasperated.

"This is creating more questions than answers." Vulon nodded in agreement. "For now, let's try and figure out what to do next. I suppose we should find a more sheltered place to sleep, and stock up on berries for food."

"Eat meat."

"Ah, um...I-i don't. My appetite just requires berries and plants. Plus, there aren't really any Pokémon in this area that would be good for eating. Trust me, I grew up here." Vulon snorted, unconvinced. "L-look, the berries around here can sustain anyone, even if they aren't a Pokémon. You'll have learn to like them."

"Fine. Shelter first, then food. Following you." Goodra gulped, a bit nervous, then started walking, Vulon following her scent.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"You're sure, Garchomp?"

" _Of course I'm sure! That cheating pile of goo found a Legendary to protect her!"_

"Hmm...Thank you, Garchomp. It would seem we have another Legendary to catch. Perhaps she is not as worthless as I thought."

" _Sir, they won't be in the same spot. We will have to prepare for battle quickly. And if it is indeed a Dragon type like Garchomp said it was, then it would be beneficial to bring_ _ **her**_ _along."_

"Good point, Alakazam. Tell the others to prep for battle with a Legendary. I will fetch **her** from storage."

" _Very good, Sir. And shall I rouse Mewtwo from his sleep?"_

"Yes. He should lend valuable support. After all, he claims to be the ultimate being. Time to put him to the test."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

The moon was high in the sky when Vulon and Goodra found shelter big enough to hold both of them. What they discovered was an open clearing, free of swamp water and mud, and spacious enough for Vulon to take flight. In the clearing were many fallen trees. With Vulon's strength and Goodra's direction, the two quickly built a sleeping place into the fallen trees, and inside that put together two nests. With unspoken agreement, the two bedded down for the night.

"... … … …"

The faint sound reached Vulon, who lifted his head. He was not surprised to hear Goodra sound asleep. They had walked for the entire day, stopping only for berries and relief. He hated to admit it, but those berries were slowly growing on him.

"... … … …"

Once again, the faint sound barely reached Vulon. His hearing was advanced due to being blind, but he still couldn't make out what it was.

"... … ...scent _."_

Vulon was now on full alert, the paranoia of being hunted by the False-Pelts flooding his being. He slipped outside without making a sound, and listened.

"... ...this way...left...trail."

"Still… ...ful. Don't… … ...do."

"Gniog peek. Yradenegel taht tnaw i."

False-Pelt. A False-Pelt was after them, and he had unknown Pokémon helping him. Vulon quickly thought through what Goodra had told him about Trainers. They must have not been very careful when they had gone through the woods. That, or the Trainer's Pokémon had exceptional tracking skills, if it was a Trainer at all. It could be the case that they were after something else, but he wasn't going to take that chance. Vulon focused his hearing, trying to figure out how far away they were.

Behind him, Goodra began to mutter and whimper in her sleep. She hadn't mentioned it to Vulon, but his presence had helped her sleep last night. Now that he was up and gone, the nightmares were rolling in.

 _Goodra's Nightmare_

" _Goodra, use Power Whip!"_

 _Obeying the command, Goodra rushed forward, her antennae glowing green. She whipped them around and struck the opposing Milotic head-on. The Milotic cried out in pain, and when the smoke cleared, it had fainted._

" _Good job, Goodra." She turned and smiled at her Trainer, enjoying the praise. "You're such a...wOrThLeSs PoKéMoN!" Goodra's Trainer became demonic, and she backed away, scared. "I dOn'T eVeN kNoW wHy I gOt YoU iN tHe FiRsT pLaCe!"_

" _N-no! Please!"_

" _If YoU cAn'T fIgHt AgAiNsT aN eNtIrE tEaM bY yOuRsElF, yOu DoN't BeLoNg WiTh Me!"_

" _P-please! I-i'll do b-better next time!"_

" _I rElEaSe YoU!"_

" _NO!"_

 _The nightmare shifted. Now she was running, running from the one she feared._

" _Goooooooooodddrrrrraaaaaaaaaa…where are yooooooouuuuuuu?"_

" _L-leave me alone!" she shouted. "I-i don't want to do anything with you!"_

" _Too bad!" came the response. "We haven't had our fun yet!"_

" _I s-said no!" In front of her, a form appeared. Goodra skidded to a stop, staring at the form in horror._

" _You don't seem to get it. I don't care what you want or say." The form took a step forward, revealing itself to be Garchomp, who, to Goodra's increasing terror, was in heat. "You're nothing but a toy for me...and I want to play."_

" _NNNOOOOOO!"_

 _Real World_

Goodra sat up from her nest, screaming. Too late, Vulon rushed over to quiet her. The scream echoed through the clearing, before fading away, leaving an eerie silence. Vulon froze, and cocked his head, listening for any noise from those he had heard before. The silence filled the clearing, as though everything was holding its breath at the same time.

"V...Vulon? What're you doing?" He hissed a warning, then continued to listen. When he was sure nothing was near, he gave Goodra an answer.

"Being hunted...tracked. Could be Trainer." Goodra's face lit up at the word "Trainer."

"A Trainer? That's good!" If Vulon had eyes, they would've been full of bewilderment. "If it's a Trainer, then they'd take care of us. We wouldn't have to worry about food or shelter!"

"Rather be dead," Vulon growled. "than be pet for Trainer."

" _That can be arranged."_ Before Vulon could even wonder where the voice had come from, an explosion of moonlight tore apart their shelter. On reflex, Vulon wrapped his wingarms around Goodra and shielded her from the attack. Whatever it was, it stung, but nothing more than that. The dark dragon got up from where he had covered Goodra, and tried to locate the source. _"Impressive. Most Dragon-Types would not be able to withstand that attack."_ In his head. The voice was in his head. The voice continued talking, taking on a sadistic tone. _"That just means we can have even more fun!"_

"Where are you?" he snarled. Behind him, Goodra sat up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Vulon, what-" She stopped when she saw their attacker. "N-no! N-not her!" The fear was evident in her voice.

"Goodra?"

"W-we have to run, Vulon! Now!" She was in a panic. Whatever it was that was scaring her, it was worse than Garchomp.

" _You can't leave yet. Master wants you back, Goodra, and he wants that Legendary you found."_ The voice was crooning now, and had gone sultry at the mention of the Legendary. _"He says he's sorry for releasing you."_

"He called me worthless!" she shouted. "He said I was trash that didn't belong with him!" Tears had gathered in Goodra's eyes. "Why would I go back to that?"

" _Go ahead, run. I don't want you back, I want to play. But I only get to if you run or fight. So please, do so."_

"Hguone. Riovedarg, nwod dnats." Goodra froze, paralyzed with fear. Behind her, Vulon focused on the strange language that he had yet to figure out. At least now he knew where to turn for an attack. "Ardoog, olleh. Em ssim uoy did?"

"Why did you release me?!" she shouted. "Why?!"

"Uoy desaeler I yhw gnirednow ylbaborp er'uoy. Ysae. Htrow on dah uoy, em ot. Uoy detnaw Pmohcrag esuaceb uoy thguac ylno I. Mih desufer uoy tub. Og uoy tel I os."

"Y-you...y-y-you j-j-just…" Goodra stammered. She was speechless. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered all the times a battle would come up and she would be made to sit out. The forced evolutions. Garchomp's approaches. Being mocked just because she looked different from others like her. It was too much for her, and the slimy dragon collapsed, experiencing so much pain she couldn't do anything else but lie on the ground and cry.

"Nwod eno. Og ot eno." Vulon, for his part, had no idea what had been said to Goodra, or why she had suddenly dropped, but he could hear her crying. That sparked a feeling inside of him, a feeling he had never felt before.

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

Vulon roared with fury, his antennae standing upright, ebony scales flying everywhere and darkening the clearing to a pitch black, and his cloak-like wings streaming behind him in the wind he had generated. With the scales everywhere, he could now tell where their opponents were. Two figures stood in front of him, no doubt blinded by the sudden darkness...and a third was up above. Vulon shot straight up, catching the third by surprise when he appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing the third figure with his left wingarm, Vulon streaked towards the ground, and slammed the third figure into the earth. A burst of psionic energy from the third figure forced Vulon to release it, and it teleported next to the Trainer.

" _Hrn! So it seems that the blind one can see!_ _"_

"Owtwem, yako uoy era?"

" _Yes. I was caught by surprise is all._ _"_ The new voice was gravelly, and like the first, seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. _"He is faster than his size says he is. Similar to Garchomp, which would help explain the beatdown Garchomp received._ _"_

"Yradnegel a ti si?"

" _Not one I've seen. Of course…_ _"_ The gravelly voice turned bitter, as though it would've preferred to be anywhere but here. _"I_ _t would help if I weren't under your command._ _"_

"Evael nac uoy dna, nogard kcalb eht hctac em pleh." During this conversation, Vulon studied his opponents through the thermal vision granted to him due to his scales and antennae. One appeared to be similar to a Felyne, or a Melynx, but bigger. Another was slender, feminine. The last was very similar to False-Pelts. He growled. Pokémon or False-Pelt, they were his prey. "Thgif a rof ydaer s'ti. Riovedarg, Owtwem."

" _I'm ready to play. I_ _ **want**_ _him."_

" _I don't want to do this...but I must. Forgive me._ _"_

Though Vulon couldn't see it, he knew the False-Pelt was smiling.

"Doog. Tsalbnoom! Ekirtsysp!" And as the two psychics readied their attacks, Vulon pounced, lusting for the blood of those that would attack his companion.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

"He is brave. Attacking a man-made Legendary and one of the strongest Fairy-types...perhaps he is foolish."

"Or both. He took down a Mega Evolved Garchomp, brother."

"And both of his opponents can Mega Evolve as well, sister. I would not be surprised if the Trainer activated both. He is already fighting one with two."

"Technically he is not. The Goodra still counts as an opponent, at least according to the human battling rules."

"Damn those rules! If the Creator hadn't forbidden us from interfering, I would have done so by now!"

"You would've been captured. The Trainer has a Master Ball."

"Then why in the Distortion World is the Trainer fighting the outworlder?!"

"I believe it is because he is cruel. The only two that enjoy being with him are the land shark and the fairy. The psychic simply bows his head and acts as a butler because he believes there is nothing else he can do. The man-made is forced to fight, though he doesn't want to."

"And why does he not rebel? If he is truly the ultimate-"

"Something must bind him beyond the Ball that captured him. And if this battle goes the way I believe it will go, then we may find out what that is."

~~~~Line Break~~~~

 _And there's chapter two. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but it will come._

 _The underlined dialogue was so that you wouldn't get the Trainer's Pokémon mixed up._

 _Virtual cookies to those that can tell me who the Trainer's Pokémon and the watchers are._

 _jsun25, logging off_


	3. The Ultimate Pokémon

_Revised and edited. Minor changes to text._

* * *

Goodra remembered first meeting _her._ She had thought it would be nice to interact with another female instead of Garchomp and the rest of the team. Instead, _she_ had quickly shown _her_ true colors. The Pokémon was one of the ones known as a dragon slayer - a Pokémon with a type advantage over Dragon Pokémon raised to be vicious and ruthless against any Pokémon with the Dragon type. For one of _her_ species to be this cruel and violent...it was nothing less than corruption, and it showed, as _she_ was nasty towards any member of the team, not just Goodra and Garchomp. Getting away from the dragon slayer was one of the few good things that came out of being released (Meeting Vulon was another - he was a good friend.) But for Goodra to have to confront _her_ again? She couldn't. Add the hurtful words from her former trainer, and nothing could stop her tears from falling.

In short, she had lost hope.

She was dimly aware of Vulon in motion, his roars muffled and distorted through the haze that clouded her mind. To her, the world was nothing more than a blur of colors, with everything moving as though it were in a sea of molasses. Slowly, Vulon's roars and screeches faded, being overtaken by a constant ringing sound. A sensation of being picked up engulfed her before everything went dark and she went limp.

* * *

Vulon was used to fighting multiple opponents. Many a hunter team had gone after him before, believing the juvenile Elder Dragon to be an easy target, only to retreat after one of their group had been mauled or killed. But the two non-human opponents he was currently facing were proving to be a challenge. They kept...well, he didn't know the word for it, but they would be in one place, then appear in another. They were almost too fast to keep track of. Almost.

The instant one of the two disappeared then reappeared, he would strike at their new location, his scales easily granting him omniscience in this fight. What baffled him was how they managed to know where he was, what with the amount of scales and hairs he was letting loose and all.

It took ten near misses and two direct hits before Vulon realized he was reaching his limit for this fight. While he hadn't exerted that much energy following Goodra or building their shelter, Vulon was still tired from moving practically the entire day, and hadn't slept long before his foes had awoken him. Apart from that, more than one of the many ranged attacks thrown had come close to hitting Goodra. It was time for them to leave.

Vulon let out a deafening roar, causing both opponents to flinch and cover their heads with their hands. Acting quickly, the Gore Magala leapt into the air and swooped back down, snatching Goodra from the ground. He faltered for half a second, Goodra's dead weight catching him off guard, but he got himself into the air and flew off, gone before any of his enemies could recover.

* * *

The Trainer looked on in rage as the black dragon picked up the worthless pile of goo and flew off, moving quickly to the point that it was soon just a speck in the sky. Mewtwo landed from his aerial position, and Gardevoir reluctantly approached as well, clearly wanting to pursue. "You failed."

Mewtwo flinched and Gardevoir frowned. _We would've had him, Master, if Mewtwo hadn't been holding back._

 _I did no such thing! This black dragon has a new type, and I don't know what it is, but it resists Psychic attacks, along with a slew of others. My moveset is made for Fighting-Types, Dark-Types, and Ghost-Types, not Dragon-Types!_ A beat of silence passed between them, deafening in its own right. _Let me pursue the black dragon. With Garchomp still out of commision, you have no Pokémon that can fly, and Alakazam can't Teleport after him unless he knows where he's going._

Another beat passed before the Trainer nodded. "Go. One report every day, sent to Alakazam. Failure to do so...well, you know what will happen."

Mewtwo flinched again, before hastily levitating into the air and following after the black dragon. _He will try and betray you, Master. You know he takes every chance he gets to do so._

"The key word is 'try', Gardevoir. I'm not worried." The Trainer began to chuckle. "After all, Mewtwo cares too much for his precious clones to risk them becoming Shadow Pokémon…"

* * *

Vulon continued to fly in the direction his senses said was North, occasionally readjusting his grip on Goodra, whom was still dead weight, and getting heavier the longer he carried her. Eventually, he saw a shoreline, and after carefully setting his friend down, landed next to her, wanting to do nothing more than sleep. He couldn't, though. Not yet. Acting purely on instinct, Vulon checked around the area, making sure they had not wandered into the territory of another Pokémon. Satisfied that they were not in any imminent danger, Vulon staggered over to where Goodra was. He curled himself around her, covering her with his wings, and finally fell into blessed sleep.

* * *

 _In his dreams, Vulon could see._

 _He didn't consider his blindness a setback or disadvantage. No, it was in his favor, as his enemies tended to underestimate him because of it._

 _That didn't mean he wasn't looking forwards to his eventual transformation into a Shagaru Magala._

 _But in his dreams, Vulon could see, and he saw a strange figure. It looked like a giant Felyne (the cats amused him with their antics and misfortunes, so he left them alone), and was looking around, as though searching for something._

Where are you?

 _And there was that voice, the one from the fight earlier. Vulon snarled and the giant Felyne's head turned towards him._

Ah. There you are.

 _Vulon connected the dots in his head, realizing this giant Felyne was the one from the earlier fight. "You attacked us!" he accused._

Not willingly. 

_The reply to his accusation left Vulon a bit confused. "What mean, 'not willingly?'"_

The Trainer that had me fight you holds my family over my head to control me. I am taking a risk even contacting you.

" _Family?"_

One-hundred and forty-five clones of Pokémon from Kanto, a region South of here. At first I had created them to be my army against humans, but one stopped me. I believed all humans to be as evil as the ones that sought to control me, and this one Trainer proved me wrong by stepping in front of an attack meant for my enemy. It turned him to stone. His Pokémon cried then, mourning what was essentially his death, and my eyes were opened. I reversed the petrification and my clones and I retreated to our island.

 _There was a sigh before the giant Felyne continued._ We would need supplies, of course, as our island had little to no resources on it. So I would venture out and take supplies from human towns and cities, hiding in caves and caverns when I needed to. These caves and caverns were places humans very rarely entered or ventured into, so they were...safe, in a way.

But I grew careless.

A Trainer began stalking me, watching my movements and predicting my patterns. I never deviated from my courses; why would I? What reason did I have? He hunted me down, tracking me to my cave in the Kalos region. With my moveset at the time, I was unable to harm his Sableye in any way.

 _An image from the giant Felyne's memory popped up between the dragon and cat of a small humanoid with gems for eyes._

It was humiliating, and unlike my base, I cannot use any move I want when I want. He captured me, and when I told him of my island and clones so that I could return and give them supplies, he laughed. He told me that he was reviving a group called Cipher, and that if I rebelled he would turn each and every one of my clones and myself into Shadow Pokémon. I perceived this as a bluff, and called it as such, but he just smirked and pulled out another Pokéball.

 _Another memory image popped up, this time of a tall white humanoid that appeared to have a dress as a part of its body._

Normally a Shadow Pokémon is closed off to all emotions, but Gardevoir is the one exception. Her species thrives on emotions and feelings, especially from others. To close that off...it was a corruption. It made her sadistic, and she lived for causing others pain and suffering.

" _Shadow Pokémon?"_

Right, you would not have heard of them. They are little more than machines, destroying anything in their path without stopping, and are greatly feared.

 _A third image appeared, this time from Vulon's memories. For all intents and purposes it looked like a enormous pickle with legs and teeth, but the Gore Magala still shuddered in fear. Even he dared not cross that particular monster...none did. A brief flicker of white and gold flickered over Vulon's form. Deciding to ask later, the giant Felyne continued his story._ In short, I had little to no chance of escaping this Trainer...then you came along. You see, after the Trainer released Goodra, whom I hold no quarrel with - I honestly believe I was the only one nice to her - Garchomp wanted one more chance to try and mate with her, by force if necessary. When some people brought him back to the Pokémon Center burned, bruised and battered, the Trainer immediately wanted to know what happened, and if releasing Goodra was a mistake. The brute of a Dragon-Type told us about a black dragon that he had never seen before, and that was so strong it must be a Legendary.

You must understand that before you appeared Garchomp was undefeated by all of us except Gardevoir, who had the type advantage and power boost as a Shadow Pokémon. However, even she has had to land multiple hits on him to beat him. You needed three.

So the Trainer decided to pursue the two of you using Lucario - also a Shadow Pokémon - to track your aura signatures. After a bit, Garchomp caught yours and Goodra's scent. You know what happens after that.

 _Vulon took all this in, listening closely to detect deceit. He found none. "What does you want from us? All want something, mostly for themselves. So, what want?"_

Help. You are my chance to break free from this Trainer, as other Legendaries dare not intervene in human affairs. Every time they do, something goes wrong. I am lucky that he has decided to not use me in battles and advertise his possession of a rare Pokémon.

 _The giant Felyne heaved a sigh._ We will talk more when I find you. For now, continue North. Orre is a safe region to be in, as no one searches for wild Pokémon there. There is a cave system that will be good for Goodra.

 _The giant Felyne began to fade from Vulon's sight. "Wait," he called. "Am named Vulon. You?"_

Mewtwo. Now, wake up. Goodra needs you.

* * *

Vulon woke up, blind once again. He heard whimpering close by, and lifted his wing to see Goodra, curled up with tears leaking from her eyes. The Gore Magala nudged her with his head, and she shot up, surprising him and causing his head to rear back in alarm. "Goodra?"

"V-vulon?" Before he could say anything more, Goodra slammed into his chest, hugging him and sobbing her eyes out. "I-i'm sorry, Vulon! I r-really am w-worthless!" she wailed. "We were attacked and I didn't do anything and...and...I'm s-sorry!" From there she degenerated into a blubbering mess.

For his part, Vulon was bewildered. In his world, he was alone for the most part, and never needed to comfort anything except his pride when he missed a meal because of a dumb mistake. The closest he ever got to company were the hunters that went after him. Some were an actual threat (his tail had regrown three times now) while others were weaker than a Kelbi. But this was new. He considered Goodra a companion, and a good one at that. However, he just didn't know what to do.

An unknown instinct kicked in then, as though it were fueled by a being of emotion. Vulon wrapped his forelegs around Goodra and curled up around her, giving her his version of a hug, which made her squirm in surprise. Words popped into his mind, as if placed there by a being of knowledge, and a burst of confidence, like it was given from a being of willpower, let the words be heard.

"Goodra not worthless. Not to Vulon." He could feel Goodra become still, though could still hear her sniffles. "Goodra the only one that helped Vulon when Vulon got here...no one else done that. So no. Not worthless at all. Goodra best creature that Vulon met. Nothing change that."

The pudgy dragon's mind raced as a warm feeling spread through her body. No one had really ever shown kindness to her, even before she had been captured by that Trainer. It felt...nice. She nuzzled further into Vulon, savoring how safe she felt with him wrapped around him.

"...Thank you, Vulon," she whispered. The two dragons stayed like that a bit longer, while some of the more curious Pokémon on the beach peeked at the strange black creature they hadn't seen before; a Lapras out aways on the water smiled knowingly before calling to her young, while some Slowpoke and Slowbro reclined on an outcropping of rocks, not really knowing or caring what was happening. A group of Hoppips and Skiploom followed a Jumpluff on the breeze, scattering a flock of Zubats and Golbats lead by a Crobat. It was a peaceful scene.

Then all the Slowpoke and Slowbro began to moan with displeasure, and moved as quickly as they could into the ocean. The Lapras and her young followed suit, while the Hoppips and Skiploom and the 'Bats fled the area, heeding their leaders' cries of fear. Goodra and Vulon looked up from their embrace to see the quick departure of Pokémon, and rose, anticipating a fight.

 _That took longer than expected...must be losing my touch._ Goodra turned her gaze to the sky to see a familiar face.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Mewtwo flew North at a moderate pace, following the psychic signature of Goodra and Vulon. While neither of the two were part Psychic-Type, each living creature emitted brainwaves as unique as a fingerprint called their psychic signature. Vulon's was especially strange. It was like he had multiple brains trailing from him...no. He was shedding living life forms sentient enough to have brain waves.

Were it any other situation, Mewtwo might have found this intriguing. As it was, he continued following the trail, thanking the Creator that it was such an easy one to follow. The Genetic Pokémon was glad that he had taken the time to contact Vulon. Hopefully, it placed a bit of the black dragon's trust in Mewtwo. If not...better hope Goodra would vouch for him.

Suddenly, he picked on a burst of emotion, knowledge, and willpower. Homing in on it, he approached a coastal area. Mewtwo had reached the gulf that separated Kalos and Orre...and the two he was tracking. The problem was the amount of Pokémon in the area, but that was easily solved. Mewtwo exerted his Pressure on everything except Goodra and Vulon. They didn't flee immediately, but the effects of his Pressure was felt by all of them, and they quickly left, believing an enemy or predator to be near. The two dragons broke apart, and Mewtwo, seeing that the area was clear, stated _That took longer than I expected...must be losing my touch._

At this, Goodra looked up, and spotted him. "Mewtwo? What are you doing here?" she asked.

 _The Trainer sent me to track you two down so that he can try and capture the both of you._ Goodra tensed up, ready to fight. _But that's not why I'm here. Thanks to Vulon appearing when he did, an opportunity has arisen for me to escape from the Trainer._ The cat-like Pokémon looked at her directly, his purple eyes boring into her navy ones. _It's an opportunity for you as well, Goodra. I never had any quarrel with you, so ifi we can escape, you are more than welcome to come with me and live on my island with my clones._ Sensing Vulon about to speak up, Mewtwo quickly interjected. _You as well, Vulon. It is a safe haven after all._

Vulon shut his mouth and nodded his acceptance. "Fine. Mewtwo have plan? Not know this world too well."

"And I've never actually left Kalos." Mewtwo levitated down to the ground, landing in front of the dragons.

 _If we continue North, we'll reach the Orre region. There was an incident with Shadow Pokémon a few years back, so I'm hoping that we'll be able to find someone that can help us against the Trainer's Shadow Pokémon. I know he's closed the hearts of more than just Gardevoir and Lucario._ His gaze shifted to Vulon. _Can you carry Goodra?_

Vulon nodded his in affirmation. "After sleep and food. REAL sleep. Not talk sleep."

Goodra tilted her head in confusion while Mewtwo simply chuckled. _Of course. Now, forgive me, but I must make a report to the Trainer now...thankfully, Alakazam can't access my mind. I'll be as vague as I can. Now go. Get your sleep. Both of you. We'll leave in the morning._

* * *

 _ **I received a report from Mewtwo, sir. He has their psychic signature and is tracking it, stopping occasionally for rest and nourishment. They're heading North to Orre, sir.**_

The Trainer laughed a dark laugh that had no mirth at all. "Well now. Seems we're going full circle, aren't we? Fine. I've enough Shadow Pokémon. We'll leave by boat for Orre tomorrow, and Cipher shall be revived…"

* * *

As Goodra laid down in her makeshift nest, she couldn't help but glance over at Vulon, who was scratching his back on a boulder near his own nest (apparently he had an itchy spot that none of his limbs could reach. He was tired, and this itch was nothing short of irritating.)The warm feeling spread through her body again, and when the black dragon returned to his nest, Goodra got up and plodded over. "Um...Vulon?"

"Mm?"

"Is...um...is it...okay if I, um...s-sleepwithyoutonight?" The words had come out fast and jumbled, and Goodra blushed hard, realizing how childish and selfish the request sounded. Vulon was tired, having received very little sleep ever since he had arrived in this world, and here she was disturbing it further. She turned around to go back to her nest when she felt something grab her midsection. Vulon's wingarm then lifted her up and plopped her down next to him. Once again his forelegs wrapped around her while his body curled around hers, and once again his wing covered her from the outside world.

"Goodra squishy…'s nice to hold."

Vulon was half-asleep and his words were unfiltered due to his groggy state, but Goodra couldn't help the blazing warmth that filled her being; not just from Vulon's body heat, but from the sensation of her entire body turning red in a blush. She felt safe again, and content from this and the warmth, she drifted off, snuggling closer to Vulon as she did.

From afar, Mewtwo watched the entire scene, before settling into his meditative state of rest. It was good to see that Goodra had made a friend...and possibly something more.

* * *

ORRE ARC BEGIN

* * *

 _I am going to get diabetes if I write more fluff like this. Also, don't listen to a song about a city-wide apocalypse brought on by an energy drink when you're trying to write emotional scenes - it's very distracting._

 _So, yes, I changed my name. Don't ask me why. It seemed like a good idea at the time._

 _I generally believe that Pokémon can know than four moves at a time, but for this story, when Mewtwo was weaponized Team Rocket restricted his movepool so that he could only know four moves at a time. Don't ask me how they did that. Science is weird. Anyways, for those of you that have played Pokémon X and Y, you know where Mewtwo is and his moveset. For those that haven't, it's Barrier, Recover, Psychic, and Aura Sphere - none of which can hurt a Dark/Ghost-Type._

 _I know I said vote in the reviews what would happen to Vulon and Goodra, but I had an amazing idea for the story that had to be done. So I'll let you guys vote on this instead: What Legendary, if any, should the three meet on their way to Orre?_

 _On the topic of Orre, it's the region you explore in the games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness. According to a map of the Pokémon World, Orre is north of Kalos with a gulf in between the two regions. The whole Shadow Pokémon thing is the actual plot for both games. Check them out!_

 _Try and guess the theme for our Trainer's Pokémon. It's obvious once you see it._

 _Virtual cookies to whoever can guess the story's secret._

 _Alright, I think that's everything! Don't forget to vote for a Legendary in your review!_

 _theoneandonlylordmonkeyknight, logging off_


End file.
